Various occupations place people in precarious positions at relatively dangerous heights, thereby creating a need for fall-arresting safety apparatus. Such apparatus typically require a reliable safety line and reliable connections to both the support structure and persons working in proximity to the support structure. An object of the present invention is to provide an improved anchorage suitable for supporting a safety line in a variety of installation environments and/or relative to a variety of structural members.